A Pair of Dorks and Some Cake
by Satsukibare
Summary: Fluffy thing to make up for all the sad fics I've been writing. LxLight and full of overused writing cliches! Let's see if you can spot the pun! -


"Light, come with me. I'm out of cake," L murmured, climbing out of his chair. He closed his laptop and began pulling on the chain connecting them.

Light sighed. "Can't you just go by yourself?"

L shook his head in response. "No. I'm not taking off the handcuffs until I can prove you're not Kira."

Light rolled his eyes. "Then just cuff me to Matsuda or someone while you're gone."

"No, the only person I can truly trust is myself. Also, Matsuda is the last person I would put in charge of anything," L said stubbornly. He yanked at the chain. "Come on."

"Fine," Light sighed. He pulled his shoes on and followed the other man out the door.

"Light? Can you drive?" L asked.

"Can't _you _drive?" Light retorted.

"I can, but….Watari usually drives me. My feet won't reach the pedals, and if I sit normally my driving skills reduce by 40%."

_That stupid excuse again, _Light thought to himself.

"Fine, I'll drive you."

L climbed into the passenger seat of the car, putting his knees up to his chest.

"So where are we going, exactly?" Light asked.

"There's this bakery that's not too far from here. I'll just tell you where to go."

Light rolled his eyes and pulled out of the driveway, and went off down the street,

L's reaction to arriving at the bakery was similar to that of a kid arriving at a candy store. Or L arriving at a candy store. It's pretty much the same exact reaction.

L pulled Light out through his door after him and pulled on the chain as though to tell him to hurry up.

_God, he's like a little kid, _Light thought as he followed L into the building. As soon as they stepped through the door, they could both smell the fragrance of baked goods.

Luckily for Light, there were very few people there to witness his humiliation as he was not only handcuffed to someone, but that someone happened to be staring at the cakes behind the glass as though if he stared hard enough they'd come flying through the glass and into his mouth.

The girl working at the counter gave them a puzzled look before asking. "Can I get you two anything?"

L gestured towards a large cake adorned with a ring of strawberries and creamy vanilla icing.

"I'd like a slice of that one."

L forked over the money and admired the perfectly cut slice of cake with childish glee before dragging Light over to one of the tables. Light rubbed his hand against the smooth surface, wiping off the crumbs left by the previous customer.

L wasted no time digging into the slice of cake with his fork. Through a mouthful of cake, he said "Light, you need to try this."

"No thanks," Light declined the offer with a small wave.

L picked part of it off with his fingers and held it out for Light. He continued to sit there with the chunk of cake between his fingers before Light finally took it. He put it in his mouth slowly, absorbing the taste.

"Mm...It's actually pretty good."

L took another bite and nodded.

"You can have more if you want."

Light picked a small piece off of the back, and the two ate the cake, L taking large bites and Light nibbling at it.

L wiped the rest of the frosting off the bottom of the plate with his fingers and licked it off.

"Uh, you have some on your cheek." Light pointed out.

L wiped at his face with his hand, missing it entirely.

"No. Over a little more. No, down, no not that far down...hang on."

Light grabbed one of their napkins, leaned forward, and wiped it off.

"You have some on you, too." L said with a smirk.

"Hm? Where?" Light asked.

L wiped his hand through the frosting and smeared it on Light's cheek with a small laugh. "Right there."

Light laughed back, wiping it onto his hand and onto L's shirt.

L flicked a small crumb at Light, which landed in his lap. They both giggled like children, flicking food back and forth at each other.

They stopped for a moment and just looked at each other, smiling, both with icing smeared on themselves and crumbs stuck to their clothes. Light brushed himself off and he looked at L.

_What a mess, _Light thought himself with a grin.

Their hands gently rubbed together underneath the table for a moment. Light wondered if it was an accident, or L had done it intentionally.

"We should do this again sometime." L suggested.

"Yeah," Light agreed, "we should."


End file.
